The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the art of turbomachine and, more particularly, to a method of monitoring for combustion anomalies in a gas turbomachine and a gas turbomachine including a combustion anomaly detection system.
Turbomachines include a compressor portion linked to a turbine portion through a common compressor/turbine shaft and a combustor assembly. An inlet airflow is passed through an air intake toward the compressor portion. In the compressor portion, the inlet airflow is compressed through a number of sequential stages toward the combustor assembly. In the combustor assembly, the compressed airflow mixes with a fuel to form a combustible mixture. The combustible mixture is combusted in the combustor assembly to form hot gases. The hot gases are guided along a hot gas path of the turbine portion through a transition piece. The hot gases expand along a hot gas path through a number of turbine stages acting upon turbine bucket airfoils mounted on wheels to create work that is output, for example, to power a generator. The hot gases pass from the turbine portion through an exhaust system as exhaust gases. A number of thermocouples are arranged in the exhaust system to measure temperatures of the exhaust gases.